Missing a puppy
by parkchu
Summary: Baekhyun berharap Candy, anak anjing poodle berwarna putih milik Chanyeol menghilang, dan saat itu benar-benar terjadi Chanyeol berubah murung. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri. ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Romance, Fluff?


**Tittle : Missing a puppy**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(Maybe?)**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, dll.**

**Summary : "Baekhyun berharap Candy—anak anjing poodle berwarna putih milik Chanyeol menghilang, dan saat itu benar-benar terjadi Chanyeol berubah murung. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chanyeol berlari kecil mengejar anak anjing poodle putih miliknya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tidak menyadari jika ukuran tubuhnya yang besar itu terlihat tidak pantas untuk berlari-lari seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kekasih raksasanya. Taman belakang rumah mereka memang cukup luas untuk lahan bermain Chanyeol dengan anak anjing yang baru dibeli mereka secara _sepihak_ dua minggu lalu itu. Ya, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menginginkan anak anjing itu, entah kenapa ia memiliki prasangka buruk akan kehadiran si anak anjing.

Tapi, melihat kekasihnya yang tampak bahagia bermain dengan Candy—bahkan Chanyeol langsung memberikan anak anjing itu nama, membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Walau prasangka buruknya sedikit terjadi.

Sekarang anak anjing itu terlihat seperti _pho_ bagi hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap mereka pergi berkencan anjing itu selalu ikut dan berujung dengan Chanyeol yang lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada anjing itu. Baekhyun sering berharap jika anjing itu menghilang saja dan mengembalikan Chanyeol yang hanya akan berprilaku manja kepadanya, bukan kepada anjing menggemaskan itu!

"Apa kau tidak lelah Yeol?"

Chanyeol menghentikan larinya mengejar Candy. Mata bulat besarnya menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu pembatas dapur dan Taman belakang. "Tidak Baek. Kau ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun berdecak. Terlihat jelas raut kelelahan tercetak diwajah Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Setidaknya kita makan siang dulu, Yeol."

"Baiklah Baek."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke arah Candy agar anak anjing itu tidak kabur lagi, menangkapnya kemudian menggendong anak anjing itu sembari menciumi kening si anak anjing.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Menggendong Candy menggunakan tangan kirinya, kemudian mengacak surai coklat Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun beringsut mudur. "Aku menunggumu Yeol. Oh ya, Jauhkan tanganmu itu."

"Tumben sekali hm?"

"Tentu saja, biasanya kita akan langsung makan. Tetapi sekarang tertunda karena anjing itu."

"Anak anjing Baek,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sama saja. Ayo cepat aku sudah lapar."

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol, menariknya menuju ruang makan.

"Wow, kau memasak banyak sekali Baek. Pantas saja sedaritadi Candy memasang ekspresi kelaparannya."

_Anak anjing itu lagi._

"Ya, ya. Sudah dimakan saja."

Chanyeol memangku Candy sembari menyuapinya makanan lezat buatan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat iri dengan Candy, tapi mau bagaimana? Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa berharap agar anjing itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya dengan masih Candy yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol disampingnya. Mungkin terpesona akan ketampanan Chanyeol? Meski Candy hanya seekor anak anjing. Well, Chanyeol memang begitu memikat apapun.

"Anjing itu menyukaimu Yeol."

"An—"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Ya, anak anjing. Puas?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. "Kau benar-benar cemburu Baek?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur untuk menaruh gitar kesayangannya disamping lemari. Baekhyun menatap tajam Candy yang mungkin merasa takut, maka anak anjing itu bersembunyi di belakang kaki Chanyeol.

"Hm"

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan dehaman.

"Dia itu anjing laki-laki Baek."

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika diriku ini juga laki-laki Yeol?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, aku lupa hehe."

"Bahkan kau melupakanku."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu Baek."

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Menarik tangan Baekhyun agar ikut terduduk di sampingnya. "Jangan cemburu Baekkie~"

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menyalurkan kasih sayang untuk Baekhyun-Nya. Lalu Mengelus surai coklat itu pelan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya berdeham, tak bisa dipungkiri pipinya memanas mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol.

Belum berlangsung lama adegan romantis itu—

**Guk Guk**

Suara anjing kecil menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ah" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun kembali berdecak malas.

"Mengganggu saja." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, aku belum memberikan Candy susu. Kau tunggu disini ya? Tidak akan lama kok!"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka tanpa Candy digendongannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bersorak gembira, mengingat dua minggu terakhir mereka harus tidur bertiga.

"Hai"

Menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, Baekhyun bertanya. "Dia benar-benar di luar?"

Tahu akan siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk lucu kemudian tersenyum. "Mungkin kita butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk berduaan Baek."

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang mereka berdua. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya memberi jarak untuk Chanyeol. "Kenapa bergeser?"

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lembut. "Baek"

Tidak ada respon.

"Baekhyun"

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan suara berat sexy milik Chanyeol memutuskan menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah disini, kau masih marah Baek?"

"Hm…tidak juga Yeol"

"Kalau begitu…" Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Melakukan perguatan kecil di atas kasur mereka.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol~"

"Hahaha"

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuuuun"

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, mendengar suara berat namun keras yang memanggil namanya, membuatnya tersentak seketika. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, matanya masih mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum teriakan kedua kembali menggema,

"Baek! Candy hilang! Huuuuuuu"

Astaga.

Apa Baekhyun bermimpi? Anak anjing itu benar-benar hilang? Apa ia harus mengadakan syukuran detik itu juga?

"Baekkie! Cepat bangun dan kesini!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun tersentak, "Ah ya sebentar Yeol."

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga perlahan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat Candy—si anak anjing menghilang, mungkin memasak bersama? Menonton tv bersama, atau me—

"Yak! Cepatlah Baek!"

Lamunan indahnya buyar saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menuju ruang tv. "Semalam aku menaruhnya disini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada."

Baekhyun terlihat berpura-pura berpikir, "Mungkin kau lupa menutup pintu atau jendela Yeol."

Chanyeol hampir menangis, dan Baekhyun panic melihatnya.

"Huuuu Candy kemana Baek?"

"Yak yak, jangan menangis Yeol. Aku tidak tahu okay? Kita bisa mencarinya nanti."

"Tapi aku mau Candy sekarang Baeeeek."

Mendengar Chanyeol yang terus merengek hanya karena Candy membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. "Hei dengar, dia itu hanya seekor anak anjing Yeol. Kita bisa membeli lagi lain kali."

Chanyeol merengut tak suka, "Aku maunya Candy, bukan yang lain Baek"

"Mandilah, kita akan mencari Candy mu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah 5 jam mereka berputar di sekitar rumah dan juga komplek sekitar. Candy belum juga ditemukan, Chanyeol masih menangis sesegukkan disampingnya.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu bergetar Chanyeol yang berjongkok di sampingnya, "Sudahlah, mungkin Candy tidak ditakdirkan menjadi peliharaanmu Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Candy dimana?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena sering berharap bahkan berdoa agar Candy hilang. Chanyeol Nya sangat murung akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun kira mereka akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Candy tidak ada. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun salah, Chanyeol selalu mengurung diri di kamar, matanya pun sembab.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk mencari Candy, sisanya mungkin hanya makan dan tidur tanpa ada percakapan.

Baekhyun sudah jengah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga itu.

"Yeol"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang terduduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih menginginkan anak anjing itu Yeol? Ini sudah satu minggu. Ku rasa ia tidak akan kembali."

"Aku masih menginginkannya Baek"

"Kau tidak menginginkan pengganti?"

"Kau berniat membelikanku anak anjing baru?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa bersikap layaknya seekor anak anjing Yeol."

"Ha?"

"Kau bisa memberikanku makan sambil memangku ku, memberikanku susu setiap malam, bermain kejar-kejaran denganku di taman belakang. Dan semua hal yang sering kau lakukan dengan Candy."

Chanyeol semakin bingung. "Tapi kau bukan anak anjing Baek."

"Kau hanya membutuhkan teman bermain Yeol."

"Dan kau juga sebenarnya sudah memiliki teman bermainmu itu. Hanya saja kau mengabaikannya."

Chanyeol mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun yang seakan menyindir dirinya secara halus. Chanyeol paham jika Baekhyun kekurangan perhatiannya selama ada Candy .

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah aku menjadi anak anjing peliharaanmu Yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka.

"Tapi kau harus melewati beberapa tahap untuk menjadi peliharaanku yang baik Baek."

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu saja aku bisa melewati tahapan itu Yeol~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N : Huft selesai, gimana? aneh? gaje? alur cepet? xD ini terinspirasi dari kucingku yang hilang **** juga dari anak anjing putih yang selalu nongol ditl twitterku bareng sama anak2 exo. Namanya Candy kan? Aduh lucu dia, sebenernya aku ngga tau itu anjingnya siapa/? Chanyeol juga sempet share foto/video di ig nya sama itu anak anjing. Hehe tapi entah kenapa malah nyambung2 ke Baekhyun dan jadilah ChanBaek, mungkin juga karena SM yang bikin ChanBaek shipper die detik itu juga gara2 liat asdfghjkl foto ChanBaek yg berdua itu ajsjddjsdnpdsin kalian pasti udah liat kan? **

**Btw, maaf ya aku belum bisa ngelanjutin Psychiatrist Of Love. I got writer's block aaaa.**

**Oke sekian, maaf kepanjangan. Jadi curcol gitu kan :v**

**Review? **


End file.
